


100 Things #41 (The Thin Man - Dashiell Hammett)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [41]
Category: Thin Man - Dashiell Hammett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #41 (The Thin Man - Dashiell Hammett)

Asta was rather fond of her people. Sure they were loud and tended to stumble around, but she forgave them for that. After all, she was a dog so it was part of her nature. Her female person was always good for a walk. It wasn't unusual for them to spend a whole day wandering around town, going into shops and visiting with people. Asta always got a lot of attention from other people when they were out and she liked that. Her male person could be counted on for treats and head scratchings. He took her for walks too, but they never lasted very long. Just a trip to the deli or out to get a newspaper. Asta considered herself very lucky even if they did get themselves and by extension, her into a lot more trouble than they should.


End file.
